Phil Davis vs. Rodney Wallace
The undefeated prospect Phil Davis came into the fight on short notice replacing an injured Stanislav Nedkov. Rodney Wallace was cut after the loss. The Fight The first round began and they touched gloves. Wallace was southpaw and he looked relaxed. Both looked relaxed, not moving a lot. Four thirty-five. Wallace partially blocked a high kick. His right hand was at his knee. Four fifteen. Wallace caught a kick and tried for a single. Davis missed a big elbow. He kneed the body. He worked for a single himself with four minutes. Wallace very briefly defended before Davis got it to half-guard. Davis pinned the knee and landed a pair of elbows. Another pair. Three thirty-five with a nice knee to the body. Another pair of elbows and a knee. Three fifteen. Davis landed a big elbow. Three minutes with three more big elbows. Davis kept looking for that kimura. Two thirty-five remaining. Davis nearly had mount. He landed three good lefts in under. A pair of big big elbows. Another one. Two fifteen. Davis mounted. A big right elbow. Two minutes. Wallace hip-escaped to butterfly guard. Davis hipped out to side control and they stood to the clinch. Davis kneed the face twice. Wallace went to one knee to avoid and back up to the clinch. Davis dragged him down to half-guard. One thirty with a big elbow. Davis landed a pair of big elbows. One fifteen remaining. Davis mounted again and a big right elbow. One minute. A big right elbow. Thirty-five. Davis tried to step to side control, Wallace kept him in half-guard. Fifteen. Davis landed three short rights. He landed a right elbow. The first round ended. Wallace's corner told him to stick to the gameplan. The second round began. Both came out slowly again. Wallace was hanging that right hand again. Four thirty-five. Wallace blocked a high kick. He landed a switch kick to the body. Wallace caught a knee and Davis reversed on top to half-guard. Four fifteen. Davis was trying to use the instep to pass. Four minutes. Davis landed a pair of body shots. He used shoulder pressure to mount. Three thirty-five left. Davis went back to side control. Davis landed an elbow. Three fifteen remaining. Davis was trying for a straight armbar. He kneed the body. Wallace hip-escaped to retain half-guard. Three minutes. Wallace escaped reversing and they stood to the clinch. Davis kneed the face and another as Wallace went to one knee. Two thirty as Davis kneed the leg hard. Two fifteen. He was in half-guard sitting up. Oh wow a big right elbow. Two minutes with a pair of short elbows. A nice right elbow. Another. Another to the body. One thirty-five remaining. Davis was working towards a straight armbar or a kimura. Yep it was a kimura. Wallace was laying there. One fifteen. One minute as Davis passed to side control. He had that kimura behind the back cranking it. He passed to north-south nearly. He was stepping over the head. He had it. Thirty-five with a pair of left hammerfists. Wallace escaped momentarily. A nice right elbow to the nose there. Another and another. Davis mounted. Fifteen. A right and another and a left and a right. A big right. A big left elbow and another. Another trio of big left elbows. The second round ended. The third round began and they touched gloves. Davis landed a leg kick. Wallace blocked a high switch kick. Four thirty-five. Davis was stalking. Four fifteen. Davis landed a nice right hand. Four minutes. Davis landed an excellent body kick. Davis missed a right hand. Three thirty-five. Davis missed a flying knee and stuffed a single to the clinch. He worked for a single himself. Three fifteen. Wallace was defending it. Three minutes. Davis laid Wallace down. Wallace went for a kneebar briefly. Davis defended. He passed to side control effortlessly with two thirty-five left. Two fifteen as Davis worked towards that kimura. He mounted and kept looking for it. Two minutes. Wallace escaped out the back door to the clinch and ate a pair of knees to the body. One thirty-five. Davis got a trip to side control beautifully. Wallace regained half-guard. One fifteen. Wallace landed a trio of hammerfists. Davis again kept looking for that kimura. One minute. Davis mounted nicely. Thirty-five. Davis went back to side control and kept looking for it. Davis mounted again. Fifteen. Wallace went for a kneebar. Davis stood out over him. Davis 'kicked' the leg at the bell as the third round ended. Davis had the unanimous decision.